narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meing Sa/@comment-76.28.140.255-20130328090710
this OC needs some serious work! first off her kekkei genkai for lava release is earth and fire also...time release...really! time release...that is non sensesical it doesnt even exist in NORMAL FANFIC!! OR NARUTO ITSELF time isnt nature! it doesnt even technically exist plus..its just to mary sueish! also the fact she has 5 kekkei genkai is a bit mary sueish too i mean common no naruto oc of any kind would have five...FIVE KEKKEI GENKAI!!! that isnt possible in the naruto universe you can only have 1 kekkei genkai or 2 if your a terumi by experimentation like wood release but the time release stuff? needs to go entirely. most of the part 1 stuff is bad...i doubt orochimaru would come all the way to the leaf to fight yoru OC and the biggest one... SURVIVE WITHOUT A SCRATCH!!! ok that is very mary sue how could she survive and uninjured.. oh and of course the finals...uhh im sure it was only ONE ON ONE how can she survive against sasuke and gaara and beat them both that doesnt make any form of sense considering not only would she not become a chunin due to the sasuke vs gaara fight wasnt even done but because THAT PARTICULAR EXAM WASNT FINISHED! because of orochimarus invasion of konoha! and before you say well shikamaru was made chunin well you have to remember he was the only one that passed the ONLY ONE!. now as for part 2...its a big fat no okay hidan cant make someone a member of akatsuki sense he isnt the damn leader of it at all so making him having her join akatsuki doesnt make any sense...but the real thing that you need to realize is that in the itachi pursuit arc.... SASUKE FOUGHT ITACHI ALONE! hell even itachi wouldnt want some random nina help him in his own personal battle that just trys to steal the spotlight from the uchiha brothers and have it shine on you. also the fact you made sasuke say the one thing he never ever says and is out of character and i qoute from your thing "Meing Sa tells Sasuke a few days later to shut up, about the Kirin and how it killed Itachi and how it is so awesome. After leaving the village she decides to try learning a new jutsu before coming back.: sasuke NEVER BRAGS thats way out of sasukes character completely out of character and finally the thing with hidan uhh yeah shikamaru has stated that the grounds hidan was buried in was the nara compound and only members of his clan can get in it how the hell was she allowed in?..plus...hes buried really deep underground full of rocks which im guessing she cant lift herself! im sorry for the harshness towards your oc but these need to be addressed this is very mary sue material infact it is mary sue and i dont care if its fanfiction a fanfiction is supposed to work with the story your basing it off of and of course MUST MAKE SENSE! i suggest doing research on the arcs and characters and how naruto is in general and of course stop glorifying your character and getting to involved with the story.